A Candle in the Wind
by kya-cho
Summary: A new evil appears that Misoka thinks is connected with Mitsuru's past. But if they are connected with Mitsuru, why are they after Mahiru? CH.3 UP!
1. The Unfair World Around Us

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Cresent Moon even though I wish I did -.-  
**

**Anyway, Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

Ch.1 

"Mahiru, you really need to try this cotton candy! It vanishes in your mouth!" Akira begged Mahiru to sample some of the fair wonders he had found.

"I really shouldn't get started. Once a start I will probably eat the whole fair dry." She smiled and laughed at the fact that she probably would.

"Yeah, it shows." Mitsuru commented

Mahiru turned around to glare at Mitsuru but then Nozuma had his arm around her. Nozuma smiled his charming smile and said "Don't worry about that wet blanket. Hey I know! I have always wanted to try the Ferris wheel. They say if you confess your love when you reach the top at a sunset then your true love will fall in love with you." He said the last sentence with a wink. Mahiru just smiled and went along with Nozuma. Mitsuru tried to act like he wasn't interested

"Well, you know were we will be" Nozuma smiled at Mitsuru. The two walked away leaving Akira and Mitsuru. Akira fully understood the situation and decided he wanted to play along.

He came up to Mitsuru, who was staring at Mahiru and Nozuma walk away, and asked in a confused tone "Is there something going on between those two? I just ignored the signs but maybe she really does like him."

Mitsuru turned around and replied "WHAT SIGNS?" He was still trying to not act interested but was failing horribly.

Akira wanted to burst out in laughter at the obvious interest in the matter but had to use all his self-control to keep in a serious matter. "Oh you didn't notice?"

Mitsuru gulped and grabbed Akira by his wrist and started to quickly walk towards the Ferris wheel, dragging Akira behind him. "Come on, we are going to join those two."

He noticed Akira's suspicious glance and said "I mean…Why let them have all the fun."

Akira smiled and suddenly bounded toward the Ferris wheel. This time he was dragging Mitsuru.

"Hey! Why the sudden rush?" Mitsuru yelled at Akira.

"We are going to miss the ride if we don't hurry" Akira replied. Then he called out to Nozuma and Mahiru as they were boarding the ride.

Akira and Nozuma exchanged grins and then he invited the two to join them. Akira quickly sat down next to Nozuma, leaving an empty seat for Mitsuru, right next to Mahiru. Mitsuru glared at the two others. He was tricked! He knew by they way they were chuckling at each other. He wasn't going to continue with their stupid plan anymore.

"I suddenly lost interest in such a trivial thing. I much rather be doing something else." Mitsuru said quite harshly to the group.

He started to walk away but then stopped and turned around as he heard Mahiru say "But Mitsuru, It is actually quite an amusing ride. I know it is nothing compared to flying but please join us."

He wanted to stay now that Mahiru wanted him to but he wasn't going to because his macho ego got in the way. When he turned around to apologize, he saw that now Nozuma was now sitting next to Mahiru with his arm around her again.

He was smiling contently and seemed irritated at the tengu "I thought you said you were going." Mahiru was extremely confused but just sat there smiling.

Mitsuru was now extremely confused. He thought that he was playing with him but now Nozuma seemed flirty with Mahiru. Could he actually like Mahiru? Could it be that Akira sat down next to him to tell him about something funny and that's why they were laughing? He wasn't going to let Nozuma get fresh with Mahiru that was for sure.

The ride assistant asked "On or off?"

Mitsuru replied that he was going on.

He entered the little booth and glared at Nozuma, who just replied "What?"

Mitsuru replied with a threatening "Move."

Nozuma just looked up at him suspiciously and got up and said "Whatever." He placed himself next to Akira and Mitsuru sat down next to Mahiru who welcomed him with a hug "Oh, I knew you would come along!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Before she realized that she hugged him she continued "You should just see some of sights from here, they can be amazing!"

Then she realized that everyone was staring at her and then she noticed she had embraced Mitsuru. She quickly retreated back to her window, so no one would see her blushing. _Oh my god! Where in the world did that come from? _

Akira then offered her some popcorn but she refused. He then offered it to Mitsuru who was looking out his window, too. He refused the buttery kernels and Akira shrugged and thought_ More for me._

Mitsuru was scowling at that girl's stupid actions and how he felt so warm when she touched him. How he wanted to hug her back and they could freeze time and embrace forever. He felt so loved when he was with her. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed that feeling. He looked at the amazing world lit up by the setting sun. It was a beautiful mix of orange, yellow, red, and pink. It made the land look so peaceful.

"I don't see anything amazing", Mitsuru lied.

Mahiru was taken in awe of the sunset. Her character suddenly changed and now she was hopping around the thing trying to get a better view of the amazing view. Akira was taken in shock and asked "Hey, Mahiru? What was that drink that we had before we came on this ride? You know the one that was green?"

Mahiru just smiled big and replied "Oh, umm…It had a strange name…like…Oh! I think they called it Mountain Dew!"

Akira and Mahiru were zooming all over the place now. They obliviously haven't had a mountain dew before. But Nozuma and Mitsuru sighed and told each other "This is gonna be a long ride."

Nozuma and Mitsuru had a mixture between boredom and fear as they were watching the hyped up Akira and Mahiru. After about five minutes the two finally passed out in a deep sleep. Mitsuru and Nozuma just blinked at them, afraid to go near the snoring couple.

Then the ride was over and Nozuma patted Mitsuru on the back. "Well, we better get these two off. Here, you take Mahiru and I have got Akira."

Mitsuru would have protested but Nozuma was already violently shaking the wolf boy. "Akira...Akira! AKIRA! Damn it, Akira if you don't get up forget expecting any more food tonight!" Akira was moaning and whining to the vampire, but he was determined to wake the sleeping beast.

Mitsuru walked over to Mahiru. His heart beat faster, even though he hated it when that happened. He was yelling inside himself. He was scolding himself for being so damn soft! He only wanted to be stronger and nothing else. He didn't want love or friendship or a family. He just wanted to be stronger. But damn! Why did his heart beat fast when he was around her? Didn't he hate all humans? Why would she be an exception? Screw it. This was too confusing. It would be easier to just not go there right now. He extended his hand and hesitantly touched her; like he was afraid she was going to bite him or something.

"Hey, Mahiru, come on. The ride is over." He gently shook her, unlike his batty friend who was basically killing his puppy companion over there.

Mahiru stirred and rubbed her face. She then noticed Mitsuru who was standing over her. She was still sleepy and asked in a warped tone "What happened?"

"You and Akira tired yourselves out. Well, the ride is over. Lets go." Mitsuru extended his hand to Mahiru. Mahiru seemed shocked that he would offer to help her up and just looked at the extended hand and back at Mitsuru. Mitsuru could feel her suspicion and griped "Do you want help up or you just gonna lie there all night?"

Mahiru smiled when she accepted. "Thank you, Mitsuru."

She wasn't awake as she thought she was and as soon as she got up her legs turned to jelly and she fell forward, right into Mitsuru's arms. She felt herself blushing madly and ended up digging her face into his shirt even more. Even though she didn't see it, Mitsuru was blushing madly as well.

Nozuma giggled and whispered something in Akira's ear. Now the wolf seemed fully awake and they were both staring at the couple. This in turn made them blush harder. Their compartment finally reached the ground and Mahiru couldn't take it anymore and suddenly ran off. Mitsuru blinked and started to go after her.

A hand held him back, it belonged to Nozuma. He acted very cool and said "I will handle this."

Mitsuru pulled back so his hand would let go and replied back "I will handle the girl; you focus on that puppy back there. Besides Akira looks hungry and you have all the money."

Nozuma pulled back and acted like he didn't care. Mitsuru ran off towards the direction where Mahiru ran off.

Nozuma and Akira couldn't hold it in anymore. They were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. Boy was it fun to tease Mitsuru!

Mahiru was so flustered after what happened she just took off. Some princess, huh? She sighed and looked at the sunset.

It really was peaceful evening. Not many people were out because most of them were enjoying the festivities. She spotted an old lady walking her dog and three little elementary school kids walking in a group. She chuckled at the children that were bickering over a stuffed frog. She spotted two people from her school who were walking together, hand-in-hand. She only hoped that they wouldn't notice her and that she was by herself.

She sighed loudly and seated herself on a close bench. She took her shoes off and let her feet dangle. She loved the way her feet felt so free after being crammed into shoes all day. She threw her head back and then heard a squeak. It sounded like a mouse and Mahiru was surprised when she looked next to her and found a white weasel.

She jumped back from the ugly appearance the creature gave off, but then scolded herself for being so shallow. She scooted closer to it with an outreached hand, hoping that it was friendly. It pushed its head into her hand and seemed to smile. It was quite friendly as it hopped into her lap and curled up. She patted it a few more times and then it uncurled and climbed up her arm. The sharp claws tickled her skin as it crawled up and she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Little did she know, it was getting closer and closer to its target. Up it moved and finally rested itself on her shoulder, inching its little body toward her neck.

Mahiru reached into her pocket for a piece of candy to offer to the little weasel but found something else. She couldn't dictate what it was until she pulled out a maroon dog collar. She then remembered her old job in her old neighborhood, the dog walker. She loved the neighbor's dogs, they were always so fun to be with, like some were playful and energetic and some were quiet and kept to themselves. But now she had too much to do for walking dogs again. She smiled to herself and pondered on what to do with the dog collar. Perhaps she should give it to Akira or better yet- Mitsuru! She couldn't hold in her laughter at the thought of Mitsuru wearing a dog collar, much less one she gave him.

The weasel had the back of the neck in view. _Nice and easy,_ he thought to himself. He opened his little mouth, revealing sharp fangs and slowly started to head toward the flesh. Okay, he was in position! _On three…One, two thr- _

The little vermin was thrown viciously off her neck and onto the hard pavement. He was surprised then met the glare of a mad tengu. He had many little cuts now but just squeaked and hissed at Mitsuru and ran off. He needed the girl to be alone.

Mahiru was taken in shock and turned around and yelled at Mitsuru "What was that for? It was just an innocent little animal."

Mitsuru was mad for having to senselessly chase Mahiru and then he was being punished for looking out for her wellbeing. He sensed something about the little creature that he didn't like but could it be that he was being overprotective of Mahiru? He just raised his brow and replied "Did you know that little vermin was on your shoulder? He was probably wild; he could have bitten you at any moment! It was better he go back to his home."

Mahiru had totally forgotten about the weasel and just nervously stared at the half transformed Mitsuru. She knew there were people from her school around and having stripes and wings isn't considered normal to most people. She didn't think, she just moved. She tackled Mitsuru to the ground. The sudden impact surprised him enough to transform back into his human self. So now she lay there, on top of Mitsuru who were both lying in the grass.

The couple hadn't noticed the two until now. The girl yelled across the street to tease "Wow, Shiraishi, I didn't know who were like that! Hey dude, go easy on the poor girl, I believe you would be her first. You two lovebirds be safe now." The two classmates went on snickering at the two left in the grass.

Mahiru yelled "Will you be careful next time you are around people? You were basically advertising yourself as lunar race."

Mitsuru hadn't noticed and defended himself "Well, if you hadn't left us then I wouldn't be here in the first place. Now will you get off of me?" He started to blush at how they had been so close to each other.

Mahiru patted herself off and extended her hand to Mitsuru "Do you want help up or you just gonna lie there all night?" she was quoting the early incident.

Mitsuru rejected and pushed her hand aside "I don't need help getting up." He would have loved to touch her soft hands again though. Mahiru shrugged and sat back down on the bench. The sun had set now and the night was coming in. She looked at the vanishing light and the deep dark blue that was coming in. It was beautiful but she was fascinated by these things.

Mitsuru stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at the sky and said "I don't see anything special."

Mahiru shook her head and said "Sometimes."

Mitsuru didn't know what he was missing but he just ignored that and said "Lets go. I am sure Akira and Nozuma are waiting."

Mahiru smiled and followed Mitsuru for about a block and then she asked "Are we going to walk all the way back to the Moonshine?" She noticed it was actually across town.

Mitsuru hadn't planned to but it he acted like he was when he asked "Would you rather go by air?"

Mahiru hoped he would ask and nodded "If it isn't any trouble to you. I hate to be a bother."

Mitsuru shrugged and smiled (OMG!) when he said "It's no trouble for me."

He suddenly transformed and quickly picked up Mahiru, making sure she was comfortable and jumped to the roof top of a nearby building. He quickly sprang from the rooftop to the air and flew ever so gracefully back to the bar. Mahiru loved flying with Mitsuru now, it was such an enjoyable thing to experience that most people didn't get to enjoy. Sure she got a little squeamish at the height that he carried her sometimes but she always knew that he wouldn't drop her. Whether she was afraid of falling or it was something else, she always threw her arms around his neck.

Her hair blew back in the wind. She looked at the moon, which was fully awake now and kind of drifted in and out of her thoughts. Before she knew it she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was once again in a deep sleep, too deep to actually notice Mitsuru freaking out.

She had fallen asleep! Where was her common sense?! For crying out loud he could just leave her somewhere and forget all about her and she would still be asleep! He found himself gently shaking her again and said "Hey, wake up! Mahiru! Wake up!"

She mumbled something and asked "What?"

"Wake up! For crying out loud, do you just wanting to put yourself in danger?! What if I did something to you when you were asleep? Who is going to stop me?" Mitsuru didn't mean for that to sound perverted at all and slightly blushed at how she might take that.

But luckily for him, she was way too tired to notice and just mumbled "I trust you."

Those words stayed in his heart for a very long time. He smiled and wanted to just say YESS!! It was a guy thing and he didn't think he could get this happy at some mumbled words of a defenseless girl. But he did, maybe it was deep down in the unspoken desires of his heart that he wanted her to trust him, though he would never admit it.

They arrived back at the Moonshine and Misoka welcomed them. Akira and Nozuma were no were to be seen. Misoka filled the two in on how Akira ate over the budget (again) and they were paying off their debt by helping clean up the fair grounds.

Mahiru was now fully awake when she entered the bar and told the two gentlemen that she had homework to finish and ran up to her room. Before she finished climbing the stairs she then realized she had forgotten to do something. She quickly ran back down and searched for Mitsuru.

She found Mitsuru working at the bar and she down. She giggled at the fact he was holding a stuffed panda. It looked exactly like a teddy bear and she had never associated the two before.

Mitsuru then noticed Mahiru laughing at him and asked "What?"

She laughed again and asked "What's with the teddy?"

"I won this at the fair earlier today. I guess SOMEBODY brought it back." He was glaring at Akira, who had just come back from the fair.

Nozuma appeared and chuckled "I think it suits you."

Before Mitsuru could defend himself, the two were gone. Mitsuru tossed it aside. Mahiru went to retrieve it and brought it back to her seat. She looked at the cute little panda "I think it's cute, Mitsuru." She held it back out to the tengu.

Mitsuru scoffed and ignored it. "You can have it if you like."

Mahiru's eyes sparkled "Really? It is so adorable! I promise I will treasure it forever!" She then hugged the little teddy. Mitsuru averted his eyes to show the happiness that sparkled in them.

She was feeling almost playful and reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the maroon dog collar. "Hey, I have something for you to, Mitsuru." He looked up from his work back at Mahiru as she threw him a long piece of nylon. He caught it in his hand and looked at it. "What the-"

Mahiru interrupted before he could finish "It's a dog collar. It means a lot to me." She was half-way gone and yelled back "Promise me you will never take it off."

Mitsuru yelled back in an irritated tone "Yeah right! I wouldn't be caught dead with this thing on."

Mahiru giggled at him and simply replied "Whatever. Talk to you later." She waved a good-bye to him and then remembered why she had come down in the first place. "Thanks for the ride!" She then continued up the stairs and into her room to tackle her least favorite thing.

* * *

**Well, okay here is the first chapter of this fanfic! This is kind of exciting for me since this is my first time to post a story but I 'm a little nervous since I don't think my writing skills are that great. Please review and tell me what you think. :)  
**


	2. A Stranger in the Room

**Well, I am sorry guys that it took me forever for the second chapter but its finally up and I like to thank Akirawuver for your review! I am going to wait on writing chapter 3 until this story gets a few more reviews so that I know people are actually reading it. Well, thank you and enjoy! )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own crescent moon or anything of the sort**

* * *

Ch.2

Mahiru screamed at her infuriating homework, she would be graduating this year and all this work was beginning to get confusing and her late night work wasn't helping it at all. She decided to take a break and left her stuffy room and walked down the hall. She walked up the stairs to the roof and opened the door quietly and shut it quietly as well. She walked out onto the roof with her sock-clad feet and took in a deep breathe.

_Ah, how relaxing and what a beautiful nigh!. _Mahiru admired the starry night when the cool breeze blew her blond hair ever so slightly. This was exactly the break she needed. She sat on the edge looking down at the small people below. She swung her legs over the side and let them dangle in the night. Mitsuru suddenly appeared making his entrance as loud as ever.

"Hello, Mitsu-"The slam of the door shocked Mahiru but when a low creepy voice that screeched "MAHIRU!"

This made her slip and she started to fall. Before she could even scream out for him, she was in his arms.

"Watch yourself clumsy!" he said

"I am sorry for bothering you" she replied with a tired voice. He wanted to say that it was no bother and he wanted to say that she should get some rest but he just said "What the hell were you doing out here anyway?"

It was the wrong thing; he knew it was. He put her down very gently making sure she got her footing. She felt so light and cold.

Mahiru softly replied "I was just taking a break" then yawned "but I really need to go finish that homework"

Then she smiled so sweetly at him. Even though she was worked so hard and was scolded so often she could still smile so sweetly. Mitsuru didn't quite understand how she could do it.

"You don't always have to help us" Mitsuru thought aloud and Mahiru quickly replied "Oh what? Oh, no it is really no problem to help you guys! Besides... I really didn't have a purpose until I met you. I enjoy having responsibilities and I don't have a single regret about helping you guys. I love you all!"

She then again smiled so lovingly. The words were at the tip of his tongue 'we love you too and especially –'

"Ah, hell no! Why in the world-"

Mahiru looked at him strangely and he wanted to clasp his hands over his mouth but instead tried to quickly cover himself up and continued "–In the world would you hang off the edge like that?"

He sighed but was afraid he looked dumb in front of her...not that he cared.

"Oh… I guess you are right. I just needed some fresh air." With those words she walked away, carrying herself down the steps and into the hallway again and back into her room. The bed almost seemed too welcoming to her arrival. But the homework seemed almost too threatening to her arrival as well. She sighed and decided to finish the infinite amount.

Mitsuru looked up at the night sky and sighed. Maybe he had been a little to harsh but doesn't she know she could hurt herself being so reckless? Well, maybe he was being overprotective. Oh dear god, he is sounding like some mother now. He decided to go back down to the bar and continue with his work. As he walked the stairs he had a scream. He knew it anywhere! He quickly ran down the hall and stopped at Mahiru's door but her door was locked.

"Mahiru! Are you okay?" The way he said it made it sounded more like a command than a question.

A faint reply came. "Yeah, it was only a spider. Sorry about that." It was a convincing tone and he decided to continue down the hall.

o0o0o0o0o0o

What was really happening in Mahiru's room: When she decided to get to work, the ugly little white weasel suddenly appeared. In a flash, it locked her door and even before she could protest it was around her neck. The rough fur scratched her skin and her hands got his scruff and held the dangling little thing in front of her. It protested but then stopped and looked directly at her and spoke. She shrieked from surprise and jumped back and making the mistake of letting it free. He slowly walked toward her as she scooted back against her bed. Then in a blur it was around her neck again. This time it bit her on the back of her neck and she suddenly lost conscience. Mahiru was now in a pit of darkness then in a purple sea that engulfed her, she couldn't breathe.

The little weasel was now in a mad fit of laughter when Mitsuru interrupted. He decided to check out if his magics had worked. His eyes went milky white and his fur bristled. Mahiru, who was lying on the floor, suddenly spoke in the most convincing tone he could manage but didn't stir. The little vermin cursed himself. This girl needed a stronger dose.

o0o0o0o0o0o

As Mitsuru walked down the hallway Akira suddenly ran up the stairs and bumped into him. "Damn it, Akira watch your god damn step!"

Akira scoffed at the tengu, sticking his tongue out. "I heard a scream."

"It was just Mahiru; she saw a spider" Akira studied Mitsuru and sniffed intensely. He didn't exactly like being sniffed by Akira and yelled "What the hell is it?"

Akira caught his eye and looked into them with a concerned look. Mitsuru was getting a little worried now and once again yelled "WHAT IS IT?!"

Akira replied with a teasing tone and a smile "You smell."

Mitsuru couldn't believe it. He had played him. "I…what?"

Akira brought his hand to his nose and once again teased him and said "Geez, give this old hounddog a break and take a shower every now and then."

"I JUST DID TAKE A SHOWER! MAYBE YOU SHOULD SEE A VET AND GET YOUR DAMNED NOSE CHECKED!" Mitsuru had enough of this and pushed Akira to the side and continued down the stairs.

Akira followed half way then turned around quickly and ran back up the steps and into the hallway. Mitsuru couldn't help but be curious and went after him. He saw Akira on the floor ears erect and nose to the floor, he knew he was tracking something again. Mitsuru sighed and leaned against the wall "What is it this time, Akira?"

Akira ignored the question and continued on his trail and stopped in front of Mahiru's door. His voice went into a whisper "Did you know Mahiru had a friend over?"

Mitsuru looked puzzling at the wolf. "She doesn't have anyone over."

Akira, who was still whispering, replied "But there is a guy in there with her."

Mitsuru almost too suddenly caught interest in this matter and silently went over to Akira listened at door. Did she lie about her having seen spider? Was there some way that she had a secret boyfriend? Could she be in danger? Either way, he wasn't about to take this lying down. He got up and banged on the door. "Mahiru!"

Akira just sat up at the door and waited for a response. He glanced slyly at Mitsuru and knew what he was thinking. He chuckled in his mind for this was too great. But he knew nothing good was going to happen unless he wasn't there. So he decided to convince him he wasn't too interested in the matter and left. But he really stopped in the stairwell and listened intently to the situation.

As if on cue, Nozuma appeared and started to ask what was going on and after Akira filled him in on the matter, they both cunningly grinned at each other and went back to listening. All of the sudden, Mitsuru felt a strong feeling that Mahiru needed him and he broke the lock and slammed the door back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the loud knocks of the door, the guy turned and rolled his eyes at the matter. That dumb beast thought it could interfere with their plans. Ha! How laughable! But that's why they call him dumb. He looked down at a lifeless Mahiru; he chuckled at this brilliant plan of theirs. It would only be seconds now where her soul could be completely taken over by his magics. He was crouched over Mahiru arms out and reciting an enchantment that worked with the potion that he inserted into her. Small pink lightening bolts sparked from his hands to her body.

Then Mitsuru suddenly barged in the room. He saw Mahiru who seemed in so much pain and then without hesitation he grabbed the guy by his shirt and punched him. He bounced on the floor once and then he was out the window before Mitsuru could even blink.

_What the hell was that guy doing to Mahiru? Oh my god! Mahiru! _His attention quickly caught the lifeless Mahiru. He carefully picked her up in his arms. He studied her face, she seemed like she was in pain.

He quickly ran out of the room and into a spying bunch. Misoka had joined Nozuma and Akira. Mitsuru could have yelled at them but instead told them to help Mahiru. Misoka adjusted his glasses and glanced over Mahiru and said she was somehow in a drunken state. The rest of the guys just stared in disbelievement. Misoka sighed at the ignorance of his teammates "It was probably the effects of some potion. Looks like she was trying to be put under a spell of some sort though I am not sure what kind…"

He turned his attention to Mitsuru "Did you see that man do anything to her? Like fire or lightening?"

Mitsuru thought back and replied "I saw a pink light when I went into the room…"

Misoka looked back at Mitsuru but didn't believe what he had said. If he said it was a human then they wouldn't be able to do that kind of magic anyhow. "Mitsuru, take Mahiru to her room and make sure she is comfortable, she probably won't go to school tomorrow, anyway. Right now, we need for her to rest."

Mitsuru wasn't fond of being ordered around but he decided to attend to Mahiru first and then he would voice his opinion with the guys later.

Akira and Nozuma followed behind him with big teasing smiles. Mitsuru turned around at Mahiru's doorway and yelled "Do you mind?!"

They both stepped back in unison with their big smiles they looked suspiciously at him.

"What do you two want?"

Then all of the sudden the two burst out in laughter. "Now, now Mitsuru we had to come to make sure you didn't do anything to Mahiru."

Mitsuru knew what they meant and replied in extreme anger "What the hell do you think I would want to do?!"

He was so furious at them but he still couldn't help but slightly redden. Their laughter got louder after that and he just shut the door in their faces.

Even still, he could hear Nozuma's muffled voice "Now, now Mitsuru don't do anything perverted! The poor girl is defenseless you know!"

Mitsuru couldn't believe the nerve of those two! As soon as he- his train of thought was interrupted by a small cough from Mahiru. He looked at her and then gently laid Mahiru on her bed and turned off the light. But it seemed too dark in the room so he pushed the curtain to reveal the pure moonlight. Then he thought about what might happen if that guy came back and decided she would be safer in his room.

He opened her door and wasn't surprised when he met the two people he didn't fell like dealing with right now. "Well, well what are you doing now?"

Mitsuru looked back at the two and growled back "What are you, my mother?! Will you two idiots leave me alone!"

They didn't stop but instead kept following him. He made it down the hall to his room and he once again slammed the door in their faces.

He looked around his unorganized room, which despite being unorganized was actually pretty clean considering the fact that he didn't have that many things from anybody anyway. He just had a lot of clothes around the place. Wow, did he own all of these clothes? He never really thought about it until now. He shrugged it off considering that there were more important matters. He softly placed Mahiru on his bed softly covering her up with his blanket and pulled his curtain back. The room still seemed a little too dark and he decided to light a candle. He placed it on his desk and watched as the flame illuminated the room. He glanced one more time at Mahiru; it took most of him to reluctantly leave the room.

But then he remembered two friends of his that he owed something to. He smiled to himself and cracked his knuckles and opened the door. Surprisingly, there was no one there. He wouldn't let them off that easy, though. He ran out of the room and down the hallway, Mitsuru was on a hunt.


	3. Misoka's discovery

I' m very sorry for not posting for a long while. Please forgive me. I know this is a short chapter that is confusing and I once again apologize. Oh, I am also sorry for…err…um...to say… changed Nozumu to Nozuma…I really don't know how that got into my head but after it did, it was stuck. I am sorry, I have ADD and it is a wonder I can even write anything that doesn't sound like a little kid wrote it. But anyway, enough of me blabbering…

**Disclaimer:** Yup, I couldn't even dream of producing this kind of work, but I don't own Crescent Moon.

* * *

**Ch.3**

Mahiru tossed and turned in a hectic sleep. She couldn't breath! It was so hard. She had to run from these evil creatures that nipped at her heels. Everything was a swirling dark purple and everything was black. It was so dark and she tripped over many things but had to struggle to keep running. She was so tired, she felt her muscles burn and she was gasping for air. Then she ran into a huge rock wall. She had no choice but to climb it and quickly jumped onto the rocks and pulled herself up the steep wall. It wasn't easy and there weren't many foot holes and the sharp rock slashed at her skin. The ground and the creatures that were chasing after her suddenly merged into this pink light. The light was so soft and it seemed like you could touch it and it would have the feeling of cotton candy. The pink light that seemed so peaceful zapped her. It was so painful! It burned and tore at her! Mahiru was in tears now. It hurt! She had never experienced something so painful in her life. She didn't think she could stand the pain anymore. She tried to yell but she couldn't. The pain!

Then that voice again "If, you relax and quiet down you wont feel the pain anymore…Yes…that's right…give me your body...Just relax." (I can't believe I wrote that) She wasn't going down without a fight but she wasn't worth one right now being in her condition. She was trying to fight it, but she couldn't because she was fading away. She called out for Mitsuru, thinking that perhaps he could save her. But she kept falling._ Mitsuru_, she was calling him through her tears.

Then, she stopped falling and the pain stopped as well. The voice disappeared and she felt like she was being uplifted.

Someone was carrying her? But who? She tried to open her eyes to see who it was but her strength was completely depleted. She could feel the warmth and felt so safe now.

She heard what sounded like familiar voices but she couldn't tell whose because they were distorted. She then felt herself being carried again and enjoyed being safe in those arms.

She slowly opened her eyes very little to see who it was even though she had an idea. Saw the blurry outline of the tengu. It was Mitsuru! She honestly felt so glad. He had heard her! Or maybe it was his just dumb luck with the guys again. She still felt so safe with him. She then closed her eyes and found herself having a dreamless but enjoyable sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the gang had been somewhat restless, especially Mitsuru. He found himself checking on Mahiru quite often against his will. He hated her after all; he hated her for making him come subconsciously to his room again and again. He usually just peeked in to make sure that she was there. And after all the times he checked she was still there, in his bed, breathing.

Mitsuru was really drowsy lately and had not been on his best alert. He kept turning corners too fast and glasses slipped out of his hands. He was also really grumpy. Perhaps it was from his lack of sleep or perhaps it was his worrying of Mahiru being bedridden.

He didn't think he would miss that laugh or that smile of hers. But obliviously he wasn't the only one. Akira had often been tagging along with Mitsuru always wanting him to play. He wasn't in the mood to play with him and always had to yell at Akira to get him to pay attention. Akira was full of energy and always forgave him and then asked him to do something with him like fake swordfight or Frisbee in the park. Mitsuru kept telling him no and then he finally ran into a wall. Akira gave him a weird look "Nevermind, man, you must be more out of it than I thou-"

He meant to say 'thought' but at the exact same moment he fell down the stairs that he claimed 'magically' appeared out of nowhere. Mitsuru couldn't help but give a small laugh to his actions. "What were you saying about me?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misoka was intrigued at whom this mysterious new organization could be. He spent the next day and night in his own personal library, reading through the lunar race's past and history as well as Dawn's Venus'. He went through dozens of scrolls and books before he came across something that caught his eye. The text wrote:

_"In the earlier years of the lunar race, there was a strong demon line. Many people of the lunar race wanted to be in this strong demon line. The story went that he was one of the original four that fought for the race's survival. _

_The demon Ceraisu was the most powerful one. He had an appearance of pitch black skin and blood red hair but the most frightening thing about him was his eyes. They were bright yellow swirling orbs of hatred and madness. His eyes stood out from his dark form and they cut like knives through the night and into the souls of men. Humans could see his harsh stare from many miles away, just like they could she the sun. He hardly appeared during the day, he preferred to travel and battle at night. This was an advantage to him considering his body was camouflaged in the night._

_He was very powerful but mostly driven by hate. When he was a newborn, his mother was told that he wouldn't survive and so she dumped him at the door step of a human family. They took him in out of a need for workers but never accepted him. He appeared normal until his teen years when the girl he liked broke his heart, and then he transformed into his frightening form and almost killed the girl. He never exactly knew what happened and his true transformation didn't come until later in his life. He watched his whole family be slaughtered by village gang members. He couldn't do anything but sit and watch because the men had beaten him and made him helpless to anyone. He couldn't protect them at all. This is when it was said he transformed in his true lunar race form. He then became one of the most powerful demons the lunar race has ever seen. Though he had power and glory, he closed out every other emotion but anger and hatred toward humans and demons alike. So many lives were taken unnecessarily and many innocent ones as well. _

_Even still, many people wanted to be in the demon line hoping to get the demon blood. So there were many unqualified to hold that position. It was then said that Ceraisu didn't think they deserved his blood and power so he suppressed it in their DNA until there was an heir mighty enough that would be worthy of deserving his power. But others think he secretly possessed his last heir and returned to earth and married into a human family and turned the demon gene recessive so most children looked like an average child. But every few hundred years there would be a complete lunar race purebred that may or may not be worthy of Ceraisu's power and if he is qualified it must be provoked through the same emotional distress as Ceraisu had experienced. _

_The chance of this ever happening is a few million to one but there is a small chance. Most people believe that Ceraisu's power will never again be awoken. Many are glad and sad that it is 'sleeping' for if it was to awaken now, the power from earlier lines would combine and would bring oblivion."_

Misoka brought his face up from the book and sighed. He had heard that story when he was a kid about the original four who fought for the race's survival in the almost beginning years of the earth. He knew that one of most fearsome demons that had a body as pitch black as night and blood red hair and yellow eyes that could put the bravest man on his knees from fright. His name was Ceraisu. He hadn't known anymore than those facts.

A picture of Ceraisu was next to that story. Misoka dropped the book. He fell back in shock. His body…his shape…his hair…his hands…his…his face! It was almost identical to Mitsuru.

Could Ceraisu be Mitsuru ancestor? Was he the first to notice this in the lunar race? Could it be that everyone had lost hope in ever inheriting his demon blood that he just became an old story in an old book? He got up and picked up the book and looked at the picture again. There was no mistaking that he looked like Mitsuru. Could this all be just a coincidence?

If he had found this information out then the enemy could have figured it as well. He decided not to chance it and he studied the text once more._ Emotional distress, eh? Hmm…his family was slaughtered in front of him. So someone close to his heart. Mitsuru…hmm…his family abandoned him so they are not likely close to his heart. How about Akira and Nozuma? They probably are but not close enough to make him transform into a demon…hmm… _

Misoka was on a train of thought when he suddenly said a loud "Oh" to himself. _Of course, Mahiru is very close to Mitsuru. Now if he were to watch her suffer a death where he couldn't do anything but watch, that probably would be enough for him to awaken his demon blood. It says that if it awoke after such a long time that it would bring oblivion. So, Mahiru is a threat to us, now? Well, the problems never end._

Misoka sighed; perhaps he could handle this by keeping the two separated. The question was how? Perhaps he could just tell Mitsuru to stay away. Well, he needed to do something about the matter. He got up and left the room, leaving his room in a wild mess of open books.

* * *

**Afterwords**: I hope it wasn't too confusing but I promise more soon to all the loyal fans and a big thank you to everyone who has read! Thank you for all the comments as well! They really keep me going. 


End file.
